Ditching Janet
by MisterRevolution
Summary: Zara, George, and Kylaré go on a Pokémon Adventure but run into people along the way that they can't help ditching, especially Zara's cousin, Janet.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Day

Chapter One: The Big Day   
  
Six o'clock A.M. is too early to wake, George thought as his brother, Kylaré, tried to wake him up.   
  
"George, get up!" Kylaré ordered.  
  
"No, I'm sleepy!" George whined. He kept on babbling, but before he finished, Kylaré had dumped a pitcher of ice cold water on him. George jumped up, ran in the bathroom, and got ready in less than five seconds.  
  
"Come on, today is important," Kylaré reminded.  
  
That day was important. It was the day that George set out on his Pokémon journey. He had just recently turned 13 [the new age to be able to enter a Pokémon League]. His best friend, Zara, had also just turned 13, and was traveling with George. Kylaré, 15, was traveling with George and Zara. His job was to look after George and Zara. Last, but...least was Janet, Zara's cousin. Janet was 13, and was starting her Hoenn Pokémon journey,too, but traveling alone. She wasn't exactly everyone's favorite, as you will see.  
  
"Do we have to eat breakfast, Mom?" George asked.  
  
"No, not enough time, but I made my famous cereal bars for you two. Enjoy," Their mom, Florence, said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, but since when do you make bars?" Kylaré asked.  
  
"Since today, try it."  
  
"Later, see you later, love you much, bye!" George said.   
  
"I..love you...bye," Florence said, holding back tears.  
  
George and Kylaré met up with Zara at Professor Birch's lab.  
  
"Hey Z, are you excited?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, I am excited, very! Are you prepared?" Zara asked, struggling with her bags.  
  
"Not, really, but I bet you are," George said. "You're carrying a freakin' mini mall on your back."  
  
"Need help?" Kylaré asked.  
  
"Yes," Zara strained. She collapsed, and Kylaré grabbed her bags, with no trouble. She got up and admired his muscles.  
  
Eww, George thought.  
  
They were about to enter the laboratory, when the doors came flying open and smashed George in the face. He fell down, but got up quickly and played it off.  
  
Out of the door stepped Janet. She was tall, and had long black hair.  
  
"If it isn't my favorite relative!" She ran over and gave Zara a big hug.  
  
"Hey...Janet." Zara said, apathetically.  
  
"Oh, my, your little friends have grown to be handsome young men."  
  
"Janet, I'm older than you, and you just saw us last week! And do not try hugging me." Kylaré said.  
  
"Fine by me." She leaned in to hug George but he refused.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. Ciao!" She walked off into the horizon.  
  
"Who do we have here?" Birch asked, stepping onto his porch.  
  
"Hi Professor, my name is Zara, this is my friend George and his brother Kylaré," Zara held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
'The pleasure is mine Zara." He shook her hand. "Please come in." 


	2. Chapter 2: Picking a Poké

cHAPTER 2: pICKING A pOKÉ   
  
Zara, George and Kylaré stared at the Pokéballs on Birch's table.  
  
"These are your choices for starter Pokémon," Birch said. He pushed a button and Two Pokéballs appeared. They opened up and two Pokémon, Torchic and a Mudkip appeared.   
  
"Aww, I wanted a Treecko!!!" Zara whined, but then quickly composed herself in Birch's presence.  
  
"There's only two Pokémon," George noticed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Janet must have taken the Treecko! Darn," Zara exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kylaré said. "You guys can have them. I'm only here to watch after you."  
  
"Thanks Ky, you're the best!" Zara cried, giving Kylaré a big hug.   
  
George gave them a "get a room" look. " I think I'll pick...Torchic!"  
  
"Torchic was my second choice," Zara mumbled angrily. "Well, what choice do I have? Mudkip..." Zara picked up Mudkip's Pokéball and returned it.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we actually got Pokémon!!!" George said.  
  
Birch picked up two red objects. He handed Zara and George the electronics. "These are your Pokédex. They are like a handheld PokéEncyclepedia."  
  
"Wow..." George said, rather amazed.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Zara said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They left the lab. They were leaving Littleroot town, where they lived. No more parents to tell them what to do. No more bedtimes. No more.  
  
"I'm free!" George shouted. He started making noises like he had a syndrome.  
  
"I'm still here," Kylaré reminded.  
  
"So, you're not the boss of me."  
  
"Says, who?"  
  
"Says me."  
  
"O, yeah?" Kylaré got in George's face.  
  
"Yeah, you overgrown mutant sled dog!" George pushed Kylaré and knocked him [along with Zara's bags] down a hill. Kylaré screamed on the way down.  
  
"Oh, gosh, my bags!" Zara chased after Kylaré.  
  
"I might as well." George jumped down the hill. He knocked Zara down on the way, and all the of them hit something really hard.  
  
When they regained conscienceness, they saw an angry Janet hunched over them.   
  
"If it isn't my cousin and her little friends," Janet said bitterly.  
  
"uh..hi Janet," Zara said. They stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for disturbing my picnic!!!" Janet yelled. She tried to swing at Zara but she punched George insted, and they started running. Janet chased after them. George tried throwing donuts at her. One of them knocked her out, and they ditched her. But not for long.... 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Imation

cHAPTER 3: mEETING iMATION   
  
"We wouldn't have had to run away from Janet if you wouldn't have been so excited!" Zara said to George.  
  
"How many times do I have to apologize?!" George asked angrily.  
  
"Boys..." Zara complained.  
  
"George we're going to have to work on your temper, because we can't keep having these incedents," Kylaré said.  
  
"Especially when Janet is near!" Zara exclaimed.  
  
The group was regaining their strength by a tree, after running from Janet. George guzzled down a cup of water and said, "Whatever."  
  
"It's such a nice day," Kylaré said. "Please don't ruin it, George."  
  
"Such a nice day!" Zara took out her Pokéball. "Come on out Treecko- I mean...Mudkip..."  
  
Zara's Mudkip burst out of the Pokéball and raced up to George.  
  
"Hi..." George said nervously.  
  
Mudkip sprayed George with Water Gun. George fell down, out of breath.   
  
"Mudkip, great job!" Zara cried.  
  
Kylaré laughed. George got up, with air circulating again. Then, they heard a rustle in the trees surrounding them.  
  
"Ahh! It's Janet," George yelled.  
  
Then the group heard a voice. "I think they heard us!" the voice whispered angrily.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kylaré asked.  
  
"AHH!" A person fell out of a tree. It had a ventriloquist dummy in his hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Zara asked.  
  
"I think they see us..." the man said stiffly.   
  
Kylaré and Zara exchanged looks. George stepped up.  
  
"Look, guy, we see you. Now, who the heck are you?"  
  
"Hmmp, well if you must know," the strange man started, "I am the great..." the man looked in his bag of items he was carrying. He picked up a couple of items and looked at them. "As I was saying, I am the great Imation de LexMark. It's French."  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" Kylaré asked.  
  
"I am here to...umm...yea..Uh, O yea! I'm here to make sure you don't reach your potential to be the best trainer you can be, and...blah, blah, blah," Imation read off of a sheet of paper. "And also to make sure that you do not figure out about my boss' secret scheme to rule the world-" He covered his mouth.  
  
"What the...who's taking over the world, and doesn't want u to be good trainers?!" George asked.  
  
"Nothing, all you need to know is that I will be stopping you from being good trainers, so you don't get to smart and figure out any fishy things that might be happening. Alrighty?"   
  
"You dog-breath monstrous horse-raddish, you aren't stopping me for anything!" George exclaimed. He charged straight at Imation and knocked him on the ground. Imation made two awkward faces, and had an asthma attack. His eyes inflated and his toungue popped out.  
  
"George, stop, I think you killed him!" Zara cried.  
  
Imation reached in his bag of items and pulled out an inhaler. He took two puffs.  
  
"Sorry, needed my puffer. But, anyway, goooo Zangoose!" He pulled a Pokéball from his bag of items, and hurled into the air. Out popped a white and red Zangoose. It purred.  
  
"Oh, you want a fight?!" George asked, jumping up and down. "Gooo!"  
  
George's Torchic popped out.  
  
"No, George, it's inexperienced. That Zangoose looks well leveled. I'll handle it!" George said, throwing out a Pokéball. A Poochyena appeared. It growled.  
  
"You have a Poochyena?!?!?!" Zara and George asked in unison.  
  
"I caught it a couple of weeks ago. I've been training it secretly in the woods," Kylaré explained.   
  
"Well, come on!" Imation ordered. "I'm not getting any younger!"  
  
"I didn't think you were. Poochyena, take down attack!"  
  
"Zangoose, use fury cutter!"  
  
Poochyena knocked Zangoose down before it could raise a paw. Poochyena was really quick.  
  
"Fury Cutter!" Imation hollered.  
  
Zangoose got up quickly and scratched Poochyena.  
  
"Shake it off Poochyena, and use Quick Attack!" Kylaré exclaimed. Poochyena moved with agility until it hit the Zangoose.  
  
"Fury Cutter, again!"  
  
"Dude, the attack is getting old," Kylaré said.  
  
"Hmmp, that's what you think.," Imation giggled. "You jut don't know that as fury cutter keeps using Fury Cutter, the attack becomes stronger and stronger."  
  
Zangoose scratched Poochyena again. Poochyena flinched.  
  
"Use Bite!" Kylaré commanded. Poochyena ran up to Zangoose to bite, but Zangoose scratched it, and Poochyena struggled to stand up.  
  
"HA!" Imation cackled loudly.  
  
"Ugh, Poochyena, you can do it, just believe in yourself! Use, Quick Attack!" Kylaré said in a caring voice.  
  
"Quick Attack isn't nearly strong enough," Zara whispered to George.  
  
"I know."  
  
Poochyena raced toward Zangoose. Zangoose held out his paw.  
  
"Now, Poochyena, use Bite to bite Zangoose's paw!"  
  
Poochyena opened it's intimidating mouth and bit Zangoose's hand. Zangoose waved it's hand wildly in the air, along with Poochyena.  
  
"Use growl!" Kylaré said.   
  
Poochyena made an unbearable noise, while still attached to Zangoose's hand. Zangoose made a face.   
  
"Now, Take Down!"  
  
Poochyena let go, and while in midair, flung itself into Zangoose, fainting it.  
  
"Ugh!" Imation yelled.  
  
"Ha! Great job Poochyena!" Kylaré said happily. He gave the tired Poochyena a hug.  
  
Imation ran up to his Zangoose. "Zangy, are you Okay?" Zangoose was confused and slashed Imation. Imation had a fit and fell in a pond.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Zara announced, and returned her Mudkip. The boys agreed and starting to run away from the trees, quickly, and they ditched him. But not for long... 


	4. Chapter 4: The Center

cHAPTER 4: tHE cENTER   
  
After being "attacked" by Imation de LaxMark, the group found themselves in Odale Town. They looked around the quaint little town and smiled.  
  
"Feels like home back in Littleroot," Kykaré said, analyzing the little homes and marts.  
  
"I'm pooped, and there's a Pokémon center over there," George said, pointing to a tall building with a giant Pokéball on the top. The building was blue, with clear, automatic doors.  
  
"Let's go," Zara said.  
  
They walked into the glass doors, and looked around curiously. There was a computer, a glass table, and the front desk, where the group saw a lady with red hair and a white uniform. It had a red + on the front of her apron.  
  
"This place is neat!" George exclaimed. "Look, over there is a food place!" George ran to order some food. Meanwhile, Kylaré noticed a poster posted on the wall nest to a window.  
  
"Zara, check this out," He said, gesturing her to come toward him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look at this poster. It's about the Hoenn League."  
  
Zara read. "All Pokémon trainers, get ready! The best battles of your life await you. Must have eight badges to enter."  
  
"Cool, huh?" Kylaré asked.  
  
"Yes! I cannot wait to enter."  
  
"Well, right now, we have to get our Pokémon medical help," Kylaré reminded.  
  
They walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zara."  
  
"I'm Kylaré, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
George came to the desk with a hot dog in hand. He took a big bite. Then he saw Nurse Joy. "Wow!" He said, his mouth full of hot dog. He was amazed by her beauty. She looked at him strangely. "Are woo a angel?" Pieces of food fell from his mouth, onto the counter.  
  
"George!" Kylaré cried. "Go sit, now, and I'll give her your Pokémon!"  
  
"Fone wit be!" George yelled as he handed over his Pokéball.  
  
"Excuse my friend, he is special," Zara explained.  
  
"So, would you please heal our Pokémon?" Kylaré asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
George pouted as he sat on the comfy chair at the glass table. After the Pokéballs were dropped off, Zara and Kylaré sat down next to George.  
  
"Come on, George, let's go to the arcade," Kylaré said.  
  
"Only if you pay," George muttered.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Yay!" George exclaimed.   
  
"I'm going to get something to eat," Zara told them.  
  
Zara went to the food court. She saw Kantonese food, Johtonian food, and Hoenarian food. She got Pizza.   
  
"Pepperoni please!" Zara reminded the chef.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said, and then started talking trash in a foreign language.  
  
"Rude guy..." she said to aloud.  
  
She leaned back against the counter. She looked around. The main door opened. She saw a familiar silhouette. Then she saw the person clearly, Janet!  
  
"Never mind," she told the chef, and ran to the arcade.  
  
"That's not fair, I want a re-match!" George yelled at Kylaré.  
  
"Guys!" Zara panted. "I saw...Janet!"  
  
"Janet?!" The boys yelled.  
  
"We have to go, and we cannot let her see us!" Zara said.  
  
"I have a plan!" George said. They huddled together and George whispered instructions.  
  
The broke and the three of them went into the restroom. A few seconds they walked out. Zara, was dressed as a man. She was wearing a fake goatee, mustache, and a hat with dred locks.  
  
She also had on a trench coat with a pair of black sunglasses. George had on a pair of fake glasses with a big nose attached. On his head was a brown berret. Kylaré was wearing black goth clothes and had used green InstaDye on his hair, then spiked it.  
  
"Ready?" Zara asked.  
  
"Ready," they replied.  
  
They marched sneakily down the corridor to the front desk like they were in the military.  
  
"There she is, Mon," Zara said with a Jamaican accent. Janet was sitting at the glass table, reading the Pokémon Enquirer.  
  
Zara, George, and Kylaré marched to the front desk.  
  
"Nurse Joy, 'ello Mon," Zara said. "Are our Pokémon ready to go now?"  
  
"Who are you?" Joy asked.  
  
Janet stood up and walked toward the desk.  
  
"Look Joy, we don't have time to play games!" George shouted, banging his fists on the counter.  
  
"Excuse me!" Joy yelled. Then a lady with a blue outfit ran from the second floor and pointed at Zara, George, and Kylaré.  
  
"Freeze!" The officer commanded. Kylaré glared at George. As they turned around Janet got a peek at them. Zara's fake facial hair was peeling.  
  
"Zara?" Janet asked. She walked up to Zara and pulled off her mustache and glasses. Zara gasped.  
  
"Excuse me, child, you betta not mess wit me, Mon," Zara said, backing into the counter.  
  
"I said freeze!" said the officer.  
  
"No need Jenny, I know these kids," Joy said.  
  
"Me too," Janet added.  
  
The three turned to face Joy.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Joy, we were in a rush," Kylaré tried to explain.  
  
"Mhmm...." Joy answered, wanting more.  
  
"Well, um, we apologize, and we thank you for your help..." George tried, also.  
  
Zara picked up the three Pokéballs, and they ran out.  
  
"You're lucky I have to get my Pokémon from Nurse Joy." Janet shook her head and said as the group exited.They ditched Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Janet. But not for long... 


	5. Chapter 5: To Petalburg City We Go!

It was six thirty at night. The sun was setting. It had been a long day. So much ditching, so little time. The group had started a campfire and were lying in their sleeping bags.  
  
"I can't believe we made it to Odale Town this quickly," George said.  
  
"With all the running we did, I'm surprised we're not in Petalburg already," Kylaré replied.  
  
"I guess you're right," George said, yawning. Then everything went black. Then a blaze of light appeared to reveal George's Torchic, which was bigger than the average Torchic.  
  
"Use Ember!" George commanded.  
  
Torchic yawned and fell asleep.  
  
"Huh?!" George said, confused.  
  
"Torchic, could you please use your Ember attack to re-light our fire?" Zara asked nicely.  
  
Torchic turned toward the fire wood and shot out flames. AND THEN THERE WAS LIGHT.  
  
George looked confused, as usual. "How did you get it to do that?"  
  
"I simply asked it to light our fire, I didn't force it."  
  
"Thank you Torchic," George said, Zara giving him an approving look.  
  
"I'm tired, goodnight," Kylaré said falling asleep. George rolled his eyes and blew out to fire.  
  
When George woke up the next morning, Zara was preparing breakfast. Kylaré was jogging along with his Poochyena. George yawned. Six thirty is still to early, George thought.  
  
He walked up to Zara, stretching his legs.  
  
"Good morning," Zara said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, what are you cooking?" George asked.  
  
"Bacon, Eggs, and Sausage."  
  
"YUM!" George reached for his Pokéball, and released Torchic. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Torchic!" Torchic replied.  
  
George and Torchic sat down right next to the fire where the food was cooking. George started to drool.  
  
"George! You have to train Torchic young to eat Pokémon food, and the Pokémon food dish is over there, next to our sleeping bags," Zara stated.  
  
"Whatever," George whined, and walked his Torchic to the Pokémon bowl dish, where Zara's Mudkip was chowing down.  
  
Kylaré had finished running and went to sit down on a stump next to the fire. Poochyena was panting, and getting dog breath all over the food.  
  
"Kylaré! Please move your pooch somewhere that I am not cooking," Zara said like a mother.  
  
"Okay, okay." Kylaré told Poochyena to go to the Pokémon food dish. Poochyena's ears twitched. Then it started growling.  
  
"Kylaré, I think you're dog is psycho," George said, staring at the dog.  
  
Then out of the bushes jumped a wild...Taillow! It was chubby and angry looking.  
  
"AH!" Kylaré said.  
  
"Those things are very territorial and are fast fliers," Zara commented. "You better watch out."  
  
"I can handle that overgrown Tweety Bird Plushie!" George cried. "Torchic, do you want to battle?"  
  
"Toooor!"   
  
"Torchic, use Ember!"  
  
Torchic released orange flames that hit the Taillow. Taillow fell over like a fat baby.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!" George cried laughing.  
  
The Taillow got back up and charged at Torchic. Torchic went flying in the air. George stopped laughing and tried to stand where he thought Torchic was going to fall. Torchic spread it's wings and "parachuted" to the ground.  
  
"You're not laughing now, are you?" Zara said. "It's called karma."  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Torchic, use peck attack!"  
  
Torchic charged at the wild Taillow, knocking it over again. Taillow got up and huffed. Then it started hitting Torchic with it's wings.  
  
What attack can I use...? George asked himself. "Torchic, go crazy on the bird!"   
  
Torchic looked confused. George made a crazy face at Torchic. Torchic understood and, again, charged at Taillow. It pecked Taillow sharply, and kicked it. Taillow flew up in the air. While it was in the air, Torchic released blue flames in the air, and it looked as if Zara was cooking chicken for breakfast. Speaking of Zara, she was watching the battle so intently, she forgot to watch the food cook. She smelt something and shrieked.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Zara exclaimed. "My meal! Mudkip, I need you!" Mudkip ran to Zara. "Could you use water gun to cool down the food?"  
  
Mudkip sprayed the food lightly and un-lit the fire. Zara turned back around to finish watching the battle. "What'd I miss?" Zara asked.  
  
"You missed Torchic go psycho, and George capture Taillow," Kylaré replied.  
  
"Aww, poo," Zara complained.  
  
  
  
After everybody ate breakfast, they set out for Petalburg City.  
  
"It smells so nice," Zara said, sniffing flowers.  
  
"Yeah," Kylaré said.  
  
"I must be sick, I don't smell anything," George said dully. "And my feet hurt."  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Ahh!" George screamed, jumping into Zara's arms. She dropped him.  
  
"It's Imation!" Zara exclaimed, pointing at th body lying on the ground in front of them.  
  
Imation de LexMark stood up, his dummy in hand.  
  
"Greetings children, I am the great Imation de LexMark, here to torture you some more," Imation said. His dummy nodded.  
  
"Eww, what's up with that doll?" Zara asked.  
  
"It's a ventriloquist dummy, not a doll," Imation corrected. Imation started talking through his teeth. "Hi, I'm buddy, Imation's ventriloquist dummy."  
  
"No, silly, that's you talking!" George said, laughing. "You thought you could fool us." George fell down laughing.  
  
"George, it's not that funny," Kylaré said, staring at George strangely.  
  
"Ugh, I'm insulted," Buddy said.  
  
"Me, too," Imation said.  
  
"Imation, we're not in the mood!" Zara cried.  
  
George, after he got serious, sent out his Torchic and Taillow.  
  
"Torchic use Flamethrower!" George ordered.   
  
Torchic threw...flames at Imation. He got burned and fell down. Buddy's head fell off and rolled into a bush.   
  
"Taillow, headbutt!" George commanded.   
  
Taillow charged at Imation, knocking him somewhere in the free world.  
  
"Great job," George said, hugging his Pokémon. Then he returned them.  
  
"We're here!" Kylaré exclaimed, pointing into the horizon.   
  
"Wow, look at the building's and stuff," George said.  
  
"Look at the lake," Zara said, gazing at the blue water. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Lake of Petalburg City

Zara stared at the lake as she entered Petalburg City. She dropped her bags and ran as fast as she could to the blue water. Kylaré picked up her stuff, as he and George followed her. A flash of light appeared revealing Mudkip. Mudkip jumped in the water and splashed around, followed by Zara.  
  
"She could have waited for us," George complained.  
  
"That's the way girls are."  
  
Kylaré and George put down their things, and hopped in the water, with their clothes on.  
  
"What took you so long?" Zara asked.  
  
"We saw Janet!" George joked. Zara gasped and jumped into George's arms, nearly drowning him. He was so skinny he couldn't hold her up.  
  
"He's just playing," Kylaré said, taking Zara from George and dropping her the water.  
  
"George, you need to grow up! I could've passed out and drowned in the water," Zara yelled angrily.  
  
"You could never drown in this lake," a mysterious voice said. Zara and the others turned and saw the person. It was a small, gray old man. He looked Asian and had an annoying voice,   
  
"Who are you?" Zara asked.  
  
"I am Chai, and I assume you are tourists from Johto," Chai replied.  
  
"Uh, no, we're from Littleroot Town," George corrected. "We just started our Pokémon journey yesterday."  
  
"Oh, and you haven't heard the tale of The Lake of Petalburg?" Chai asked in shock.  
  
The three shrugged curiosly.   
  
"Let me tell you," Chai started. "It all started years ago, in this very town."  
  
"Duh," George said sarcastically.  
  
"Let me continue please," Chai said. "There was a funeral about to take place, down the street. It was a very honorable minister, who everybody liked and admired. So, as the were carrying his body to the grave, one person dropped the minister into the water."  
  
"Uh huh, continue," they said.  
  
"Some people say they saw a blue flash of light, or an aura of some sort. But it disappeared quickly. Then, out of the depths of hades, the minister stood up, coughing."  
  
George screamed in horror.  
  
"What?" Kylaré asked, embarrassed.   
  
"I just realized there was a dead person in here," George said, getting out of the water.  
  
"Well, he must not have been dead if he got out of the water," Kylaré said, trying to be logical.  
  
"No, he had been pronounced dead a week before the burial. No heartbeat. No pulse." Chai added. "Some people say it was the magic Pokémon Water Guardian who brought the minister back to life. Ever since then, everyone who has been in this lake has lived long healthy lives."  
  
"Oh, so you must have an emergency supply of this water in your pantry!" George said, laughing at his own stupid joke.  
  
Chai rolled his old eyes.  
  
"Is that story true?" Zara asked, getting out of the pool, and recalling Mudkip.  
  
"Of course, but still people wonder how the minister returned to life."  
  
"Cool story," Kylaré said.  
  
"Let's look for the Water Pokémon Guardian!" George cried.  
  
"No, George, we have to go to the Petalburg gym! We have a tight schedule," Zara reminded George.  
  
"Fine," George said sadly.  
  
"About time we get going," Kylaré said, looking at his waterproof watch.  
  
"Goodbye children," Chai said waving as the group headed for the gym.  
  
As they approached the gym, they stopped abruptly. A sharp arrow had jetted right in front of their noses. George passed out.  
  
"What was that?" Zara asked, trying to pull George to his feet.  
  
"An arrow. It came from that direction," Kylaré said, pointing to the right. There stood none other than, Imation de Lexmark, equipped with his dummy.  
  
"Greetings children," Imation said.  
  
"Yeah, hey," Buddy, the dummy, said.  
  
"Ugh, how'd you get here, again?" Zara asked.  
  
"Let's skip the chit-chat. You've hurt me. You will pay!" Imation said, throwing a Pokéball.  
  
Zangoose appeared. "Zangoose, bite that girl!" Zangoose slithered up to Zara, and bit her leg.  
  
"Zara!" George screamed in horror.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Kylaré said, throwing a Pokéball. Poochyena appeared. "Bite that Zangoose."  
  
"Uh.." George didn't know what to do.  
  
"George, take Zara somewhere, get her help!" Kylaré ordered. Zara was lying on the ground in pain. A tear rolled down her face.  
  
George leaned in and lifted her. "Don't worry, Zara. It's gonna be alright." George ran to the center of town. Where to go? He thought. Then he remembered the lake. He ran towards the lake. Zara's blood trickled down her leg. She stopped making noises.  
  
Finally he arrived at the pool. He slowly and carefully got into the water, the nice, clear, blue water. Zara's head hung back, her mouth open. George closed it, took a breath, and went under. George looked around, as the red water surrounded him. He let go of Zara, trusting the old man's story. Then something happened. Something weird. It seemed as if everything bad that had happened had went away, as if his soul was being taken away, and cleansed. Then the feeling went away. He stood up quickly, taking a breath. He felt Zara slap him on the back. ZARA! She had regained her health.  
  
"Your leg, it's not bleeding!" George screamed in amazement.  
  
"What? I thought we had gotten out of the pool," Zara said confused.  
  
"You don't...remember..." George said.  
  
"You're right, would you mind explaining?" Zara asked. George looked into the blue water. "George, are you okay?"   
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry."  
  
As George and Zara approached the gym they saw Kylaré.   
  
"You're okay?" He asked.  
  
"I guess, I don't really remember what George said happened." Zara said.  
  
"You're wet...don't tell me..." Kylaré said as if he was about to freak out.  
  
"Yes," George replied.  
  
"I told you," Chai said, coming out of the bushes behind them.  
  
"Dude, are you a stalker?' George asked, freaked out.  
  
"The lake healed your friend. The story is true!" Chai cried. "I've got to tell my daughters!" Chai ran off.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Imation," George asked.  
  
"I took care of him..."   
  
"Oh, well, guys, I'm tired and I saw a motel down the street," Zara said.  
  
"Let's go!" George said, and ran off into the horizon.  
  
"Get me down," Imation whispered. He was sitting in a tree full of wild Beedrill. "Help! 


	7. Chapter 7: Walleska

After resting and relaxing, Zara, George, and Kylaré headed back out, on their way to the Petalburg gym. Zara and George were arguing.  
  
"George, I'm battling the gym leader first!" Zara announced.  
  
"No, I am, you ham!" George yelled back at her. Zara gasped at his remark, and started running towards the gym. "Oh no you don't!" George sped up, and Kylaré trudged slowly, shaking his head in grief.  
  
Zara reached the gym first, beating George by a few seconds. She knocked on the big glass door. She peered inside, but she couldn't see anything, because the glass was so thick. Then the door opened, and Zara, leaning on it, fell inside, screaming. George starting laughing like a hyena.  
  
"Not funny!" Zara cried, standing up. Facing her was a short, chubby guy. "Hello."  
  
"Hey championa, what's happening?" The small man asked. "I'm Chet."  
  
"Hi...Chet, I-"  
  
"We," George corrected.  
  
"We, are here to challenge the gym leader of this lovely gym," Zara said, trying to be nice.  
  
Chet laughed, and motioned for all three of them to come in. Chet giggled again, "And you're beginning trainers, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and..." George replied.  
  
"Norman, the gym leader, is what you might say, more advanced of a gym leader," Cher answered. He led the group to a room that looked like a fitness gym. In the room, was a guy with Purple hair. He was lifting weights, with a white Pokémon by his side.  
  
Zara looked uneasy. "I see what Chet was talking about," Zara said to George. "That Pokémon looks rough."  
  
George pulled out his Pokédex. "VIGOROTH: Vigoroth is always itching and agitated to go on a wild rampage. It simply can't tolerate sitting still for even a minute. This POKEMON's stress level rises if it can't be moving constantly," The Pokédex said.  
  
"Cool," Kylaré said in awe.  
  
Norman stopped lifting and looked at his guests.   
  
"Hello, can I help?" Norman asked nicely.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zara," Zara said nervously.   
  
Norman stood up from his bench, and reached out to shake their hands. George stepped in front of Zara, and held out his hand. "How do you do?" George asked, rather professionally.   
  
Norman shook George's hand. "I'm well, and you?"  
  
"Great. So, are you accepting challenges for gym battles on this lovely day?" George asked.  
  
"Yes," Norman said, "but I only battle trainers who have obtained four badges. My Pokémon tend to be too strong for the beginning Pokémon Trainer."  
  
Than a frail little girl walked in the room. "Uncle Norman!"  
  
"Walleska, I totally forgot about the Pokémon thing, sorry," Norman said to the toothpick shaped girl.  
  
"Aww..." Walleska whined. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Norman turned to George, Zara, and Kylaré. "I have a favor to ask of you before you set off on your journey."  
  
"Sure, name it," Kylaré said, trying to sound dependable.  
  
"Could you take my niece into the tall grass and help her catch a Pokémon?" Norman asked.   
  
"Sure!" George and Kylaré said, as if they were replying to a boot camp instructor. Zara was still freaked out by Norman's Vigoroth, that was staring at her.  
  
George, Zara, and Kylaré walked the minuscule Walleska into the tall grass.  
  
"Atchoo!" Walleska shouted, as they pollen irritated her allergies. Then she fell.  
  
"Where's Walleska?" Zara asked.  
  
"I tripped!" Walleska wailed from the ground. She stood up with a Ralts in her arms. "I tripped over this."  
  
"It's a Ralts!" George commented.  
  
"I caught a Ralts!" Walleska cried happily.  
  
Zara sighed. "Sweety, that's not exactly how you catch a Pokémon..."  
  
"It's mine!" Walleska screamed at Zara. She marched back to the gym. They followed.  
  
Norman beamed as they walked through the doors. Chet was sleep standing up.  
  
"You guys are wonderful!" Norman said happily.  
  
"Thanks, but-"  
  
"No, buts! Well, how about this. When you come back here next time, I will have a special gift for you, for helping my niece."  
  
Zara started to say something, but George covered her mouth. "Thanks, we're looking forward to then!"  
  
The group waved as they headed off to continue there journey. They ditched Walleska, but not for long... 


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Woods

As the group approached route 105, they were pretty tired. Zara was limping, George was groaning, and Kylaré was sweating. George spotted something in the distance.  
  
"Look guys, a cabin, I think!" George exclaimed, pointing at a small, log shack.  
  
George started running toward the cabin, still limping. Zara and Kylaré exchanged exhausted looks. By the time they had caught up with George, he was already knocking on the door.  
  
"They're not answering," George said, like nobody had noticed that.  
  
"Obviously," Zara said sarcastically. "Let's go sit down by the water."  
  
They walked down to the dock, and sat down. The moonlight was reflected off of the water onto Zara's face. George gazed at her.  
  
"What?" Zara asked, confused.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing!" George replied, embarrassed.  
  
Next thing George knew, Zara was leaning on his shoulder, sleep. Kylaré giggled softly and George smiled.  
  
In the morning Zara was woke first. She woke George and Kylaré and they started for the Petalburg Woods. As they stepped into the forest, Kykaré froze.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zara asked.  
  
"...bugs..." Kylaré replied, scared to move.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you have that phobia!" George snickered.  
  
"That's a serious medical condition, so shut up!" Kylaré shouted, lookign around to make sure no bugs wear near him.  
  
"You shut up you over-grown rabid Hoenn Idol wannabe!" George yelled. "Oh my gosh Ky, look! It's a Wurmple!"  
  
Kylaré flinched, and turned blue. "Ugh, George! Stop!"  
  
After Kylaré managed to overcome his fear of insects, the group wandered around in the maze like forest. Then, out of a bush came a trainer.  
  
"Ahh!" Kylaré screamed like a girl. "I mean, nice to meet you...?"  
  
"Uh, sorry to frighten you," The trainer said. "My name is Dane, and I was waiting for a trainer or two to come by and battle me."  
  
"I want to battle you!" George announced.  
  
"No, George, you always battle. My turn!" Zara cried. "Hi, I'm Zara, and I challenge you to a battle!"   
  
"No fair..." George whined. 


End file.
